Cynder
Cynder is a dragon and the ring leader of the Villain League (now former). Her true form is a young teenage dragon like Spyro. Her Dark Form resembles an adult dragon. She is also known as Dark Cynder. her dark form is dubbed as Avatar Cynder, populerly refered as what is mentioned above. Spyro the purple dragon and his friend Sparx once cured her of her darkness. Then the Villain League (a team composed of various villains from the Disney Universe and beyond) corrupted her again. When this happened, Spyro hid from her. Then on Madagascar, Lord Cobra, adoptive Father of Cynder and Master Oogway's rogue kung fu student was killed when Shenzi the Hyena destroyed his medallion. From then on, Cynder vowed to avenge her adoptive Father by standing up to Shenzi. Then in Spongebob's later adventures, the Shell Louge Squad (this is the name of the team which they have formed from countless adventures) went on a search through many lands in search of Spyro. Then in SpongeBob and Friends Go on the Quest for Camelot, The Shell louge Squad found Spyro hiding in the Forbidden Forest outside of Camelot. There he explained why he was there. In Spongebob and Friends go on a Quest for Camelot, she resurrected Lord Cobra and After Sir Ruber was defeated by the ogre which the Shell Louge Squad found Excalibur. The Villain League soon began their conquest of Camelot. They easily slipped into Camelot by pretending that Lady Julianna was paying an unexpected visit. As soon as Kayley came out of the wagon and revealed that it was a trap, the Villain league attacked. When Spyro battled Cynder, he cured her of her darkness once again and the Villain League was left without their ring leader. However, because Cynder was apparently the best leader the Villain League ever had, and Cobra intended her to be the ultamate empress of darkness, they refuse to let her out of their grasp so easily. They want to corrupt her......AGAIN!!!!! Don't bother why they want to keep having Dark Cynder as the leader over and over again. It's a recurring gag. Gallery Cynder (Skylanders).jpg|Cynder (Skylanders) Series 2 Cynder.jpg|Series 2 Cynder Phantom Cynder.jpg|Phantom Cynder Teen_Cynder.jpg|''Dawn of the Dragon'' Cynder Los_cynder.jpg|De-corrupted Cynder Cynder (Skylander Academy).png|Cynder (Skylander Academy) Cynder (Skylanders).jpg|Cynder (Skylanders) Series 2 Cynder.jpg|Series 2 Cynder Phantom Cynder.jpg|Phantom Cynder Teen_Cynder.jpg|''Dawn of the Dragon'' Cynder Los_cynder.jpg|De-corrupted Cynder Cynder (Skylander Academy).png|Cynder (Skylander Academy) Cynder (Skylanders).jpg|Cynder (Skylanders) Series 2 Cynder.jpg|Series 2 Cynder Phantom Cynder.jpg|Phantom Cynder Teen_Cynder.jpg|''Dawn of the Dragon'' Cynder Los_cynder.jpg|De-corrupted Cynder Cynder (Skylander Academy).png|Cynder (Skylander Academy) Cynder (Skylanders).jpg|Cynder (Skylanders) Series 2 Cynder.jpg|Series 2 Cynder Phantom Cynder.jpg|Phantom Cynder Teen_Cynder.jpg|''Dawn of the Dragon'' Cynder Los_cynder.jpg|De-corrupted Cynder Cynder (Skylander Academy).png|Cynder (Skylander Academy) Cynder (Skylanders).jpg|Cynder (Skylanders) Series 2 Cynder.jpg|Series 2 Cynder Phantom Cynder.jpg|Phantom Cynder Teen_Cynder.jpg|''Dawn of the Dragon'' Cynder Los_cynder.jpg|De-corrupted Cynder Cynder (Skylander Academy).png|Cynder (Skylander Academy) Cynder (Skylanders).jpg|Cynder (Skylanders) Series 2 Cynder.jpg|Series 2 Cynder Phantom Cynder.jpg|Phantom Cynder Teen_Cynder.jpg|''Dawn of the Dragon'' Cynder Los_cynder.jpg|De-corrupted Cynder Cynder (Skylander Academy).png|Cynder (Skylander Academy) Cynder (Skylanders).jpg|Cynder (Skylanders) Series 2 Cynder.jpg|Series 2 Cynder Phantom Cynder.jpg|Phantom Cynder Teen_Cynder.jpg|''Dawn of the Dragon'' Cynder Los_cynder.jpg|De-corrupted Cynder Cynder (Skylander Academy).png|Cynder (Skylander Academy) cynderevil1.png|Cynder, under the Dark Master's control in The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning Trivia *Cynder is also a Skylander of the Undead Element. * Cynder joins Spongebob and Friends after she is cured of her darkness alongside Spyro and Sparx. *In Spongebob and friends and Alice in wonderland., Cynder unintentionally killed the Queen of Hearts. Now, she currently reigns as the Queen of Wonderland. However, this was not one of the things she intended to do. But if she killed the Queen of Hearts, she must assume the throne. *Cynder will join the TARDIS Team in Doctor Aaron meets the The Pagemaster. Category:Reformed characters Category:Former villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Legendary creatures Category:Anti heroines Category:Possable anti heroes Category:Shell Lodge Squad Members Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:HEROINES Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Skylanders Category:Videogame Characters Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Dragons Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Crash's adventure team Category:False Antagonist Category:Sonic's Adventures Team (Tigerman531) Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Characters who can fly Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:TARDIS Team Category:Purple Characters Category:Spyro The Dragon Characters Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Characters voiced by Mae Whitman Category:Characters voiced by Cree Summer Category:Femme Fatale Category:In love heroes Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The League of Light Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Tino's Adventures Team (SuperNexoChannel)